End of Team Rocket
by viderx
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic so it might not be pretty good. This is the story where one of our heroes will permanently shut Team rocket down [Advanceshipping]. CHAPTER 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

So heres my first fanfic I'm not starting this with Ash and co. I'll start it with Team Rocket not Jessie, James and Meowth well heres the story.

I'm not sure if I can make this fnfic romantic

---

"Finally Team Rocket is now nation wide" a sinister voice said with an evil laugh.

Now that Team rocket was now in both Hoen and Sinoh.

The Rocket boss was knnwon as Giovannni.

Now in his office while petting his precious Persian a call came from a monitor in his table "What" he said in a grin.

"Sir project L here in Johto is in critical condition 005, 006 and 007 are rampaging in their containers" the grunt said with a frown in his face.

Suddenly a few grunts came flying with the sound of glass shattering.

"What was that?" Giovanni asked the grunt.

"Sir they've esc..." the grunt wasn't able to finish a very strong bolt of lightning hit him and collapsed Giovanni said nothing but a grunt.

Three dogish figures came running through.

Giovanni closed the monitor and his eyes to think.

Then another call came in this time its from Hoen.

a weakened grunt was the one to call him "Sir 010, 011, 012, 013 and 014 have escaped" the grunt said in a weakened voice.

Giovanni was indeed getting frustrated on whats happening.

Another call came now its from Sinoh this time it wasn't a grunt it was a scientist who cant even stand up straight "015 and 016 have escaped sir"

"What!!!!!!!!!!" Giovanni said in a very angry tone.

A shattering glass was heard from a pretty close room was heard.

Giovanni and his Persian came running to the room three bird figures bursted a hole on the roof and escaped in a line first the bird that has along tail which was very glittery the next one was with a spiky body and black under wings the third was a flaming bird they all left with a strong screech "Gyaoooooooo".

The Rocket boss screamed like being stabbed in the back with a hundred knives.

_**END OF THIS CHAP**_

Guess what those code names were. Articuno is 001 Zapdos is 002 Moltres is 003 and mew is 004 these are for the Kanto Legends in the next chapter I'll tell the ones in Johto so how did you liked it please review. Thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

Thnx for the comment.

Well you won't really understand the whole story without this first chapter but maybe this chapter will make sense.

---

In a cliff near Viridian city a boy with raven black hair wearing blue jeans and black T-shirt with an orange stripe is waiting for some one.

"Ash!" an older boy shouted he has black spiky hair and green T-shirt came running from the bushes.

"Brock your here" Ash said.

Brock who was trying to catch his breath said "Why did you call me here any way".

"I just want so.." he was cut by five Rocket grunts coming out of the bushes.

"What do you want?" Brock asked.

"We're here on our mission so stand back if you know whats good for you" the biggest of the five said while the other four grunts surrounded Ash.

'Great I didn't brought any pokemon' Ash though Brock tried to fight but failed when he was punched in his face.

"Now grunts kill him" the grunt which seems to be their leader said.

The grunts started charging at Ash, he tried to fight back but was then pushed off the cliff, Brock crawled to the edge to see what happened.

'Am I gonna die here I never got to tell May how I felt for her' Ash thought seeing his life pass by, The day that he got Pikachu and the first time he saw Ho-oh, how he got his first badge, his battle against Misty for his second badge up to the Sinoh league.

The last thing brock saw of him was when he fell in watter, and Sharpedoes came bitting Ash Brock couldn't watch any more so he closed his eyes and passed out, when he woke up it was already dark and couldn't see a thing so walked back to town his face full of tears he entered the pokemon center to get a room to sleep for the night.

---

The black chopper which is owned by the grunts who killed Ash just landed in a building, the grunts came hopping off the chopper ran to Giovanni's office.

"Have you finished your first mission you incompetent fools?" Giovanni asked.

"Sir yes sir" the grunts said at the same time.

"Good now that the brat is dead we can successfully re-obtain those pokemons that escaped two days ago" Giovanni said joyfully.

"Boss whats our next mission" the shortest of the grunts asked.

"You can stand by for now" He said the grunts saluted and marched off the room.

---

Back to Brock who just woke up "How can I explain this to the others especially Mrs. Ketchum" He said to himself while walking to the counter to ask if he can use a phone "Nurse Joy may I use a phone?" he asked the joyful Joy.

"Yes you may" she said

"Thank you Nurse Joy" he said a bit happy (He isn't in the mood to hit on a beautiful girl to day, is he)

---

At Ash's house Delia is worried about Ash Prof. Oak is there trying to comfort her when suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Professor Oak said when he answered the phone he said the first thing he saw was a very unhappy Brock "Hi Brock whats the problem".

"Well professor I need to tell this to Mrs. Ketchum too"Brock said.

"All right Brock I'll call her" Sam said "Delia phone" he shouted.

'Is it Ash calling why his not home' Delia skipped to the living room(she was from the kitchen).

"Mrs. Ketchum I've got something really important to say its... about Ash" Brock said with a tears comming down his cheeks.

"Why whats happened to Ash" She immediately replied.

"He... His.. dead" Brock said.

"What how were you sure" She said weakly.

Sam who was still speechless on what Brock said.

"Well" Brock said.

"Well what?" she asked.

"He was eaten by a bunch of Sharpedoes" Brock said "Maybe you need some time alone I need to call the others".

"All right bye" Sam said while crying.

It was the same event when he called Misty, May, Max and Dawn

---

At professor Oaks lab Sam just came back from Ash's house "Good afternoon professor" Tracey greeted happily.

"It's not good it's bad" Sam told the watcher just then Garry came.

"Hey gramps whats up?" the younger researcher asked.

"Garry go to the corral you to Tracey gather all of Ash's pokemon I have an announcement to make.

"All right professor" Tracey said confused

"What ever" Garry answered.

At the corral Tracey gathered all of Ash's pokemons.

"All right I gather you here to marke an announcement" He was cut off by Garrry.

"Yeah yeah I dont have all day ya know" Garry said.

"Everyone Ash is dead" Sam said with tears falling from his cheeks.

Garry and Tracey both can't believe what they just heard but Garry was more hurt than Tracey all of Ash's pokemons cried(Even Sceptile cried with matching kneeling).

Torcoal who just woke up asked the others(Why are you guys crying I thought I'm the emotional one).

Pikachu was the one to answer his question (Ash) snivel snivel sniff sniff (Is dead).

Torcoal cried(More tears than he used to use).

---

At Petalburg city Max and May took it very hard because Ash is Max's hero and for May shes in love with him, they were both cryng in their rooms trying really hard to let it go but they can't, Caroline and Norman were down stairs trying to forget what just happened then knock on the door was heard bu only by Norman He went to answer it and who is it its Drew(my little brother calls him drool)

"Yes what is it?" Norman asked.

"I've got news to tell May." Drew said "Is she there" he asked.

"Yes but shes in no mood to talk maybe I can pass her the news" Norman said.

"OK" he replied "One of her rival named Harley got an accident yesterday he got hit by a truck he just died last night" he said.

'This will make her more sad than now' Norman thought(Not! That will make her a little happier that Harley went to hell) I'll be sure to pass her the news when shes feeling better.

"Thanks" He answered. "See ya" Drew said

**_END OF THIS SAD CHAP_**

So what do you think please review.

Heres the Johto 005 Suicune 006 Rikou 007 Entei 008 Ho-oh 009 Lugia this are the code names team rocket use for the legends at the next chap Hoen.

Wow two characters died in one chapter awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Let see what happens after 5 months when everyone thinks Ash is dead.

---

Pallet town Delia is still sad but trying to go on and forget.

At professor Oaks corral all of Ash's pokemon have promised each other their not leaving the corral until they die but Pikachu went away who knows where that little guy went.

Sceptile asked Meganium who evolved in the Sinoh league (What do you think Pikachu is doing now).

Meganium answered (I bet his trying to do what Ash's death wish or something like that).

(Yeah or maybe he went to a ketchup factory and lived there) Sceptile said then laughed.

Cyndiquil who didn't like what Sceptile said evolved and suddenly used overheat on him.

(Oww! What was that for) Sceptile said angrily.

(Don't you think we should respect Pikachu) Quilava answered.

(Yeah your right but don't aim that thing again in my bottom) Sceptile said.

Inside professor Oak's house Garry hasn't left still thinking about his rival's death and why did Team Rocket killed him

"Garry why aren't you leaving it's been 5 months and you haven't done any thing but eat and sleep" Sam said with a bit anger in his voice.

"Gramps I just don't get it why did team rocket kill him?" he answered.

"Are you still thinking about that you should really move on and try to forget" The older researcher replied.

"Your right I'll try to clear myself" Garry said.

"Great now don't hurt yourself while trying" Sam said.

"I won't" he replied when he got to the door he said "Smell ya".

"At least that didn't change" Sam said to himself.

---

Cerulean city where Tracey is going wonder why.

At Cerulean Gym Misty is feeding her Pokemon and is proud of her Psyduck who just evolved in yesterdays battle but still really depressed on you know who's death she has a crush on both Ash and Tracey but her crush in Ash already passed because she thinks his dead.

"Ding dong" the door bell rang.

"Coming" she said hurriedly when she answered the door it was Tracey "Oh! hi Tracey what brings you here?" Misty said happily.

"I want to tell you some thing" He replied 'I wish I can muster it out and it's not true what they say it's just three simple words it's hard to say' he thought.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Misty I-I l-love you" Tracey said thinking that he'll get rejected.

"Tracey" she wispered nad moved in for a hug "I love you too" she said and kissed him in the lips for a moment.

Tracey pulled out some flowers from God knows where and gave it to her.

"Thanks Tracey" Misty said with a smile.

"Your welcome but I really got to go professor Oak might need some help in the lab" Tracey said.

"Alright bye" Misty said and gave him a peck in the cheeks.

"Bye" Tracey said(I did this for two reasons 1 to make the chapter longer cuz i can't come up of any thing else 2 so Misty won't try to break May and Ash's relation ship when they get together)

---

At Petalburg city Max is in his journey for the Indigo league he just left 2 days ago May is at home getting ready to leave.

"May Its time for lunch you better come down before your ramen gets cold" Caroline shouted.

"Wait a second mom" She answered.

She got down and went to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"So May aren't you gonna start your journey yet?" Norman asked.

"I'm going to Sinoh Tomorrow dad" She replied.

"I see" Norman said.

"I'm done! I'm gonna go pack my things" she said (I'm never good at describing how they eat so sorry).

"Wait May were all out of butter can you first go and buy some before you pack your things" Caroline said.

"OK mom" May replied.

**_END OF THIS CHAP_**

Nothing much happened in this chapter right.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here be happy this chapter will put some smiles in your face if not you hate Ash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon or any thing else.

---

May opened the door and saw a small rodent like creature it had a yellow body lightning shaped tail three brown stripes in the back and it's carrying a bottle of ketchup it's obvious who it is now isn't it.

"Pikachu what are you doing here?"May asked to the little mouse pokemon.

(I wanna go traveling with you) it said (Even if it's not the real reason) Pikachu thought.

"Really?" she asked and it just nob.

"OK, but we need to get some butter" she said.

Pikachu gave a peace sign and jumped on May's shoulder.

While she was walking she noticed that there was someone really familiar and his pokemon on a high hill, Pikachu was looking straight ahead not noticing the person, but she ignored the person and went straight to the mart.

---

When she got home she gave the butter to her mother and went straight to her room to pack the things she's gonna bring, she packed her clothes, a sleeping bag, her pokeblock case and etc.

She went down and saw her dad watching TV she sat down right next to Norman.

The man at the news was with a grunt along with some other grunts who were all tied up in a broken down building.

"We saw these grunts lying at the same spot they are now a few hours ago, they were all tied up when we got here" he said "May we ask why you and your friends are tied up?" he asked the grunt who looked like thew comander.

"It was a boy, he was wearing a red vest, blue jeans and a red hat, he was with a Lucario" the grunt answered suddenly Officer jenny came and pulled the grunts away from the reporter.(She was with more police)

"Wonder how strong this guy is taking down a Rocket base with only one pokemon?" Norman thought out loud.

May went to the kitchen to eat.(Dont ask me what she's eating)

After that she went to the bath room to take a shower, after that she dressed in her sleeping clothes and went to sleep pikachu beside her.

---

It was morning and the sun was flashing in her face she woke up and did her morning routine, taking a bath dressing up brushing her teeth you know the works, after that she went down to eat, at the table was a mountain of pancakes.

After she ate she said her good byes yadayada.

Out side at the same hill was the same person and the same pokemon she went to say hell

To the person while was walking.

"So Lucario were headed to Sinoh today huh?"He asked he's trusty companion.

"Yes we are master one down six to go"it answered back.

The person looked at the sky thinking of something, suddenly a voice behind him said "A-ash" the person was shoked someone knowing his name he stumbled down the hill.

"Owwwwwww" Ash said.

Lucaio just stared at the person, then ran down to his trainer.

The person ran down and asked "Are you alright".

"Yeah I'm fine" He answered when he looked up he saw a beautiful face and said "May".

"So Brock said you were dead what happened?" she asked Ash who by the way is wearing his Fire Red clothes.

"I-uh...um I" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Master maybe we can tell one person it's really hard keeping this secret"it then looked at May, Pikachu who was still shoked seeing his trainer alive.

Ash smiled and said "Alright but dont tell anyone else about this story and me alive Okie"

"OK" May replied.

"Wait where are you going any way?" he asked.

"I'm going to Sinoh" she said.

"Great I'm going there to I'll tell you on the way to oldale town" he said.

---Flashback---

Ash fell on a sharpedoe who was the leader of the sharpedoes which bit, him only three sharpedoes got to bit him when this strange figuere scared the sharpedoes Ash fainted.

When he woke up he was surrounded by all the legendary pokemons and a small riolou, the pokemons seemed glad to meet him.

_**END OF THIS CHAP**_

Told you you'll be happy so how'd you like it.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the continuation of the flashback.

Kyogre was the one who saved Ash.

Ash's pokemon - Lucario, Persian, Umbreon, Pigeot.

May's pokemon - Blaziken, Pikachu(Now hers), Espeon, Delecatty.

---

Rayquaza said to Ash "We have chosen you to help us in our problem".

"What problem is that?" Ash asked.(This was the time when Brock was calling at Pallet town)

"Team Rocket has been disturbing us, but we can't go there and attack they will just recapture us" Entei said.

"But how can I help?" Ash asked.

"Little Riolou and you will train and when you become strong enough we'll send you to the surface" Lugia said Riolou hiding behind a rock.

Ash went near Riolou and said "Hello there" Riolou looked at Ash eye to eye and jumped to his arms "What happened to this little guy?" Ash asked looking at Rayquaza.

"It's mother got killed because of Team Rocket doing experiments on it" Raikou answered.

"I see" Ash said feeling sorry for Riolou "Lets start training then Riolou" Ash looked at Riolou and it nob.

---

They trained for two months when Riolou evolved into a you know what.

"Wow" Ash said looking at his newly evolved pokemon "Let's try your Aura sphere" Ash said, Lucario fired a massively strong Aura sphere which destroyed a giant rock whick was about 8 feet high and 6 feet wide.

"Awesome thats really strong" Ash said Lucario gave a big grin.

---End of Flashback---

"Pigeot came to the island a week ago" Ash said.

"Really that's what happened when everyone was crying"May said.

"Yeah I guess so" Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon lets get to the pokemon center I'm hungry" May said.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Ash's stomach answered for him, they walked down to the pokemon center suddenly.

"Prepare for Trouble" A woman said.

"Make it double" A man said.

"Let's cut it guys the twoipet got Pikachu lucky day" A Meowth said.

"Alright meowth" Jessie looking at May then saw Ash "GHOOOOOOOOOOOST" she screamed.

"Whois the ghost Jess" Meowth said and looked at Ash, Meowth jumped in fear and accidentally popped the balloon, the balloon flew arround.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again" They said in unison.

"They became weirder than before" Ash said May fust nob "Let's get to the pokemon center more freaks might come" Ash said.

When they entered the Pokemon Center a Joy greeted them "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Welcome to our Pokemon Center may I help you" by the way it's already dark.

"We need a room" May said.

"Okieeeeeeeeeeeeee follow meeeeeeeeee" they were given a room with two beds and a bath room.

"Thanks nurse Joy" Ash and May said in unison.

"Right lets go to the cafeteria" May said.

"Great I haven't eaten anything but berries and fruits" Ash said.

---

After eating they headed to their room, May went to the Bath room to take a bath, Ash just removed his vest, Ash could hear the shower and thought about some thing.

The door opened "It's beautiful tonight huh Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ash said looking at the window '_But not as beautiful as you_' he thought.

"Good night" May said.

"Yeah good night" Ash answered and they both went to sleep.

---

At the middle of the night Ash woke up and looked outside at this time may was dreaming.

_May just won the Sinnoh grand festival and she couldn't at the night Ash was out side she wen't to talk to him_

_He turned and said "May Congratulations"._

_"Thank Ash I could've never won it without you" May said, Ash moved closer, suddenly he fell and she saw drew with a bloody knife._

She woke up and cried, Ash was concerned why she was crying "May why are you crying".

"I had a nightmare" she responded and jumped in his arms, Ash hugged her.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked.

"I won the grand festival" she said sniveling.

"Why is that a nightmare?" He asked.

"I'm not finnished" She said.

"Then continue" He said.

"It was night I saw you I wanted to talk to you, then Drew stabbed you" she said crying.

"And why are you so concerned?" Ash asked wiping her tears with his index finger.

"Because" She said 'Should I tell him' she thought.

"Because what?" Ash asked.

"Because I-I love you" She said looking into his eyes.

Ash answered with a passionate kiss.

---

How did you like it I wanted to make it better but I can't think of something else.

Review or I won't continue. Just kidding.


	6. Chapter 6

I only made that last chapter in less than an hour here Ash and May are now going to Olddale Town.

Brock is back and no Brock wont notice Ash he'll be hiding some where.

Their ages are:

Ash - 18

May - 16

Max - 12

Dawn - 12

Brock - 22

DC: I don't own Pokemon or anything else you think I do

---

Morning at the Pokemon center Pikachu feeling a bit unhappy and May still don't know what to do.

"Uhh... Ash what do you think I should do?" She asked her _new _boyfriend.

"Of what??" he asked.

"Pikachu seems sad" She said.

"Just sing his favorite song" Ash said smilling.

"What IS his favorite song?" She asked.

"Pikachu went up the hill" Ash answered.

"I never heard that before" May sad.

"Here let me sing it" Ash said "Pikachu went up the hill to fetch a pail of watter, Pikachu use thunder bolt, and Ash came tumbling after tralalalalaalal tralalalala" he sung with the rime of **Jack and Jill**. (My friend wanted me to put that in so I had to put it in and yes I did it for fun)

"You made it up didn't you?" May asked him with her hands on her waist.

"Well Pikachu was sad when I was in Sinoh so I made a song for him" He answered.

"Then c'mon Slopoke we need to get to Little root town before the boat leaves" May said then Brock came in the Pokemon center Ash quickly hid himself.

"May I heard you were going to Sinoh Maybe you need some guidance" Brock said.

"Maybe you can guide Max instead I still want to travel alone" she lied she really want to travel with her boyfriend AKA Ash

"Really, are you sure you want to travel alone you might get into some kind of accident, you might go to where Ash is now" He said.

"We'll I won't so there go find Max I-" she was cut off by Brock who is now flirting with the nurse Joy.

"Joy oh joy I can't live without you please take my hear- Ow ow ow ow" Cut off by May pulling his ear.

"Stop flirting, now go to Max" May said angrily.

"OK OK please stop pulling my ear" brock said being dumped out of the Pokemon center.

"Give this to Max when you get to him OK" she said handing him something.

"OK bye" Brock shouted waving his arms.

"Is he gone?" Ash asked May.

"Sure" May said giggling.

"C'mon we need to go the ship is leaving in three hours lets go" Ash said in a hurry.

"What!" She screamed, They both ran all the way to Littlerooth town.

---

When they got there the boat was leaving in ten minuets.

"We made It" Ash said panting.

"Yeah, c'mon we'll rest in the boat" She said panting.

There was a short line they got in the line, a sailor took their tickets and told them what room they're staying it was room 011, they entered the room there were two beds.

"So Ash what are we going to do in the rest of the trip?" she asked.

"Maybe we ca-" he was cut off by both his and May's stomach growling "Guess we can go and eat" He said with a soft laugh

"OK, wait what were you going to say a while ago?" she asked.

"I heard there was a pool in this ship we can go swimming" Ash said.

May squealed with joy "Great I can try on my new swimsuit" she said.

---

Meanwhile at Kanto Max was travelling with dawn soon to be joined by Brock.

"Hey Dawn look it's a lake" Max said pointing on a lake. (Ain't it obvious)

"Wow great I can try out my new swimsuit" Dawn said with excitement.

"Now I won't miss my sister after all" He said to himself.

---

Back to Ash who is now at the swimming pool, Umbreon is being chased by Espeon, Lucario is playing with Pikachu, Delecatty and Persian (he's not like the Lucario in the movie), May is at the changing room.

May came out of the changing room and said "Ash how do I look" she was wearing something like the one she wore when Ash was going to fight Brawly but red

"We-well I uh..." He can't find the right words to say.

"C'mon dont you like it" She said with a pout.

"It looks great on you" He finally found the right words to say.

"Really thanks" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek Lucario gave them a small grin but Ash didn't saw it neither did May.

"Well I can see that he has a girl friend" Lucario said.

(Yeah I know, but you didn't saw the kiss last night) Pikachu told Lucario.

"What I wish I saw that" Lucario said.

**_END OF THIS CHAP_**

Sorry my brother was hogging the computer thats why I can't update

Next chapter there will be trouble, plzz review


End file.
